Journey through Hoenn
by Krissana
Summary: Kriss is a new trainer, fresh from the Battle Academy and is itching to prove herself to be a great trainer. Follow her and her friends as they travel through Hoenn and experience everything the world of Pokémon has to offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I have the sudden urge to write a Pokémon fan fiction for no apparent reason. I am not the best of writers but I ask for you to please comment and give some pros/cons, though don't be too critical. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

"As you all know, the final exam for the year is on Friday," Mr. Jackson, a teacher of the Battle Academy, informed them. "The top three of the class will be given their very own Pokémon to start their journey, but It won't be such an easy task. There shall both be a written part of the test, and a practical segment. You must pass both to even be considered for a chance at your own Pokémon. Study hard! You are dismissed, see you tomorrow."

The class all rose from their seats and hurried to the door, buzzing with conversations about the exams and other such things of the sort. Kriss gathered up her notes that she jotted down from the previous lesson and stashed them neatly in her backpack. She seemed calm, but inside she was screaming and raging with nerves. This was her second attempt at getting her own Pokemon, and she just had to get one this time. If not for her, for her parents whom were paying quite well for such a school.

"Miss Aswell?" Mr. Jackson smiled as she looked up into his face. "Are you ready for the event this Friday?"

"I guess so," Kriss said reluctantly, feeling the awkwardness of being singled out by a teacher. "More prepared then last year, I suppose."

"Excellent, I wish you well!" He turned and walked out of the classroom, Kriss followed him after a second. She was grateful of her teacher's encouragement, but was it more out of pity that he did it? She aced every single written exam put in front of her, but practical…well, even she admitted she sucked at them. She blamed her parents partly for that.

Mr. and Mrs. Aswell were businesspeople, selling non-Pokémon medical supplies to different towns and facilities throughout Hoenn and parts of far-away Sinnoh. They weren't strong believers in Pokémon and the journeys, but they loved their daughter and wanted her to be happy. So they enrolled Kriss in the Battle Academy and, to Kriss' chagrin, she wasn't doing what they expected of her: to get a Pokémon.

"I'll show them," Kriss muttered to herself as she walked the short walk to her house in Oldale Town, a boring but peaceful place that lay between Littleroot Town and Petalburg City. "I'll show them all, I will get a Pokémon!"

Friday came quickly, time spent reading up on different move sets and tactics in battle. Her eyes were a blur as she watched Pokémon battles that were stocked in the Battle Academy's library. Most of them were a couple of years old, but Kriss was sure that the battle styles couldn't be much of a difference in just a few years. Brushing her long brunette hair from her face, she continued with dreary anticipation and hope.

Mr. Jackson, dressing fancifully for the event and looking positively cheerful, greeted them all with, "Welcome! Welcome! I know you are all nervous and excited, ready to begin! You be split up into two groups, one will take the practical exam and the other shall take the written exam." He gave them numbers (one or two) and Kriss, luckily, was picked number one which was going to take the written exam first.

Glancing down at the sheet, she read:

1) _How many times does Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon, evolve and into what?_

2) _What item would evolve Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, into Raichu?_

3) _What type(s) would be best in fighting a psychic-type Pokémon ?_

Kriss smiled, her nerves ebbing away to be replaced with minor satisfaction as she knew each of the answers to the first three questions. Glancing down the list, it grew. With renewing determination, she started down the list and answering each with her flowing script.

An hour later, Mr. Jackson came back into the room to collect the papers and replace them with blank ones for the next class. After doing so, he lead the Group One students into the Gym. This wasn't the typical sort of gym, but was instead sectored into three Pokémon battle fields. One was a meadow, another a large pool, and the last what resembled a field of rocks. Kriss was partnered with a short boy with blond hair, looking as nervous as she did. They nodded to each other and Mr. Jackson held out a box for them.

Kriss peeked over to see the normal sight of red pokéballs being held in the box, and she knew that she was to pick one at random. Please, she prayed to anyone who would listen, let it be a good one. She grabbed it and, by Mr. Jackson's instructions, walked over to the pool field. The boy, whose name was Liam, walked to the opposite side of the field.

"You all may begin your battles!" Mr. Jackson instructed, and six hands threw out six pokéballs onto their fields. A round spherical Pokémon with a white tail and a swirl on its body. Kriss recognized it immediately, it was a Poliwag from Kanto. Perfect, she almost exclaimed aloud. This would give her a certain edge with the pool field, and by Liam's face he knew it. He had thrown out a Taillow, a small bird-type Pokémon.

Kriss knew that this could be a bit of a challenge, Taillow was quick as most bird-types were. But they couldn't swim.

"Under the water, Poliwag!" It nodded and jumped off a small platform, one of few that dotted the field. Kriss smiled and tried to remember some of Poliwag's moves, but none specifically ever came to her mind. Except one that was obvious. "Bubble, then hide again!"

The Tadpole Pokémon swam up and sent a small stream of bubbles flowing at Taillow. It would of hit but Liam was quicker with his command, "Dodge! Then use quick attack, Taillow."

Kriss bit her lip as the bird rushed to the left and flew at Poliwag with surprising speed, but the water-type had already vanished below the water. Chewing steadily, she thought quickly. She could use the same strategy but Liam could simply use quick attack again, and this time she might not get so lucky.

"Okay, Poliwag!" Kriss yelled, adrenaline rushing through her veins. "Jump up and tackle Taillow." Rushing through the water, it leapt up and struck Taillow with amazing speed and power. Liam and it both cried out, one in disappointment the other in distress. It tried to gain flight once again, but Poliwag brought Taillow back down into the water with him. It would never be able to survive in the depths, and Liam quickly returned the bird-type back into its pokéball. Poliwag resurfaced and jumped onto the platform, looking please with itself. Kriss laughed and scooped it up, hugging the moist body tightly to her chest.

"We did it! We did it!"

Liam shrugged and returned the pokéball back into the box Mr. Jackson was holding up to him, and walked out with a sight. Kriss withdrew Poliwag back into its own ball, and placed it along with the others. She couldn't believe she had won, this could definitely be the start of her journey. Mr. Jackson beamed at her as she did, and told her to go meet in the auditorium.

As she was walking she accidentally bumped into someone, and quickly turned to them with an apology on her lips. But she met the eyes of a hostile boy wearing a dark jacket. "Watch it, Aswell. You're probably going to spend another year here, another loser who couldn't handle a Pokémon."

"Adams," Kriss hissed at him. She wasn't the most well-loved out of every student at the Academy, but no one hated Jerry Adams more then any other student. He was mean and crude, caring on only being the best Pokémon trainer there was. "Shouldn't you be locked up in a facility or something? For stupid or deranged boys?"

Jerry's face turned into a smile, but it was cold. "They haven't caught me yet, and I doubt they ever will. Don't come finding me after they announce the top three, I don't want to see your tearful face." He turned and continued walking towards the auditorium. Kriss stood there furious for a moment, then went and followed him.

Mr. Jackson and the handful of other teachers that watched over the Academy stood before the gathered bundle of kids. On a pedestal next to them rested three pokéballs, each containing a Pokémon for the top three. Kriss desired nothing else but to grab one, and start her own journey, but she contained herself to just sit down and wait. Mr. Jackson took the step forward, a microphone up to his mouth.

"Another year has come to an end and three new trainers will be traveling across the world, making their own journey," Jackson stated. "But no more waiting, we should announce the top three. The one with the best overall score, in both practical and written, is…Jerry Adams!"

The teachers clapped excitedly and encouragingly, but none of the students did. He walked up and picked up one of the pokéballs, and gazed at it. There was almost a trace of happiness in his eyes, and Kriss wondered if he was truly the bad guy he was supposed to be.

Mr. Jackson continued, bringing the microphone back up to his mouth. "The second with a great practical fight lasting only a matter of few seconds is Whitney Silverstein."

A pretty girl with white-blonde hair came down from the stands, her bright smile evident on her face. Kriss knew who she was, actually, the whole school knew who _she _was. Whitney was the most popular girl at the Academy and was friends with everyone (except for Jerry, but he doesn't count for much in the terms of "friendship"). Kriss only talked to Whitney a couple of times, but she knew him to be a nice person. The girl took a pokéball from the pedestal and went to stand by Jerry, if somewhat reluctantly. Kriss' heart was beating painfully as she waited upon the verdict of the last trainer.

"And with a decent practical battle and an no-error written exam," Mr. Jackson started, then finished with, "is Kriss Aswell!"

A pitiful clapping started, but everyone else looked disappointed and sad. Kriss didn't even hear it over the roaring in her ears, the sound of triumph and just pure happiness. She rose from her chair and hurried up to the pedestal to grab the last pokéball. She didn't know what was inside of it but she could barely hold herself together.

"To those who did not get a pokémon, do not worry! You have a whole another year to get your own, and we hope to see you then. You are all dismissed." The rest of the students followed out, leaving just the teachers and the three new trainers. Jackson came over to them, "Congratulations, congratulations! You each have worked very hard for this, and you have been awarded. With a very Pokémon of your own, a special one native to this region only. You can now release them to see what you have obtained."

Kriss breathed in and out once, then pressed the button on the pokéball.

**Chapter one is done, and I even put a little bit of a hanger there for you! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will read again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two anyone? Well, here it is and I hope you comment. Thank you!**

The pokéball opened in her hand and a small form appeared in front of her feet, staring around at the auditorium and the people there with wonder. It looked almost chicken-like with orange fur and claw-like feet. Its black, but inviting, eyes met Kriss' and gazed at her with intelligence. She kneeled down to be almost eye level with her Pokémon and put her hand out eagerly.

"Hi! I'm Kr-Arggh!"

Torchic, a mischievous glint appearing in his eye, leaned over and bit her on the edge of her palm. Hard. Wringing her hand and blinking tears out of her eyes, she yelled, "What was that for, you little rat!"

The fire-type glared at her, his message obvious to her even though she couldn't understand his indignant chirps. _I'm not a rat, you moron, I look like a baby bird! _The Pokémon turned away and, Kriss was sure, if he had arms he would be crossing them right now. Sighing exasperatedly, she rose up and looked over at the other two, still holding her throbbing hand.

A Mudkip was sitting by Whitney, content at just looking around and being close to his trainer. Next to Whitney, Jerry was examining his Treecko, who was looking slightly fearful of the analyzing look but maintaining a constant hold upon Jerry's own eyes. Neither Whitney nor Jerry seemed to be having as much trouble from their own Pokémon as Kriss was.

_Just my luck…_

"Torchic? I know you don't-Torchic?" She looked over to where the Chick Pokémon was standing and, to both her annoyance and embarrassment, found him gone. Looking hurriedly around her, she found him walking to the door of the auditorium. She walked quickly after him, hoping to look like she was directing him to go and not that she was trying to catch him (even though she was). She caught up to him at the doors and quickly got in front of him. "Where do you think you're going?"

_Away from here, duh._ The message blazed sharper in Kriss' mind and she wondered if all trainers had to deal with this sort of behavior. Probably not, or every trainer would go mad. She pointed Torchic's pokéball at him and a red light came out of it. It angled towards Torchic, and the fire-type just strafed to the left and the light hit the ground uselessly.

"Oh, come on!" Kriss muttered, louder then she wanted it to be. She tried, once more, to return him to his ball, but he dodged and chirped merrily at her. Shrinking the ball and clipping it to her belt, she held out her hands with the palms facing Torchic. "Fine, fine. You don't have to go back inside your ball, but at least let me lead?"

Torchic stared at her for a moment, as if pondering deeply upon the matter, then nodded his head and nudged his head toward the door. Kriss sighed, and walked out, wonder exactly where she head off first. She knew that most trainers go running off towards the first gym leader, which she thought was located somewhere in Petalburg City. Her feet hurt at the very thought, Petalburg was very far off to the east and many miles between here and the city.

"We head east, I hear there is a gym there," Kriss explained to Torchic, whom gazed at her with a mixture of interest and loathing. I wonder if he can even understand me, Kriss thought to herself, but shrugged it off to the back of her mind. "Come on-"

Torchic turned and started trotting off, not east, but to the south. She blinked, there wasn't anything in that direction except for Littleroot Town and large stretches of forest, and even, farther off the ocean. Certainly no gyms, though. "Hey! There are no gyms in that direction!"

A little cascade of ember sparks was his response, and Kriss had to hastily dodge out of the way to avoid a burn. A vein ticked out in her forehead, as she growled and stalked off after her Pokémon. "This is so not how it's supposed to happen."

"Happy? You got us lost now, stupid chick," Kriss raged at the fire-type, who, looking innocent and cute, turned sweet eyes toward her. She shook her head, and put up a hand to him. "Oh no! Don't even think about it, mister. This is not my fault, but your fault! You wanted to go south and get us lost in the middle of nowhere, but I guess, we really had no idea where we were going anyhow!"

Torchic eyes lost the sweetness, and huffed a puff of hot air in her direction. _Why did I even bring you along, you just nag, nag, nag. _Kriss growled in return and looked around her, trying to find some sort of idea of where the next town was. But all she saw was trees, shrubs, plants, and more trees. There wasn't even any Pokémon in sight, not that it really matter-she had no pokéballs. Luckily, Torchic allowed her to go home and say goodbye to her parents and grab some supplies before heading off. Munching on a candy bar, she started heading hopefully off to the south. Torchic following after her with a I-have-no-other-option-so-I'll-follow-you air upon his face. She counted it as a win on her part.

"So Torchic," She muttered through bits of chocolate and granola in her mouth, "I don't think it would be very suitable to just call you Torchic all the time, how about a nickname."

"Tor," The fire-type muttered in response, looking at the half-eaten candy bar in Kriss' hand. She smiled at him, and held out her hand. On her palm rested the remains of the bar, not even half eaten yet. Torchic glanced at Kriss curiously, then ate up a few bites before turning away, full. He munched slowly, as considering Kriss' question very seriously.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She smiled and put the rest of the candy bar into her mouth. "Hmm, how about…Fire?"

Torchic shook his head, and Kriss couldn't' him. It would be like him (if he could) calling her carbon dioxide, seeing as that is what she expelled from her mouth. She thought to herself for a moment, pondering.

"How about Ruby?"

The fire-type huffed loudly in a negative tone. _Hello? I am a boy, I don't want to be called by a girl's name. _

"Well, my parents named me Kriss and that is a boy's name, even if it is spelled a little differently," Kriss pointed out, but Torchic just shook his head and nodded for her to continue with listing names.

"Fine, but I really did like Ruby," She said, slightly crestfallen. "Red? No sounds too blah, and it's not even really a name. How about Inferno? No, sounds too much like the Sinnoh Infernape. I know, I could call you Blaze!"

Torchic's eyes looked up and nodded, and gave a chirp of consent. Kriss laughed, and picked up her newly-named Blaze and hugged him tightly. "We are so going to be the best there ever is!"

"Torchic!"

"Oh, sorry," Kriss hastily put her Pokémon back onto the ground, but he didn't seem too displeased. He really did enjoy his new name.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice asked from Kriss' left and she glanced over to see a man standing there, looking at her strangely. He was middle-aged, around her father's own age, and was dressed in a plain shirt and pants, a lab coat hanging from his shoulders.

"Um," Kriss wondered if it was usual for trainers to talk to their own Pokémon but the man's eyes sparkled as he noticed Blaze, who seemed uncomfortable with the guy staring at him that way.

"I see you were talking to your Torchic, and don't worry, most trainers talk to their Pokémon," the man said, as if knowing her thoughts. "If they didn't, I think most would go insane in the first week if they didn't. I didn't introduce myself, I'm Professor Birch."

"I'm Kriss Aswell, and this is my partner, Blaze," Kriss announced, happily. "You said you were a professor? What exactly do you teach?"

"I'm really not much of a teacher," Birch said, truthfully. "I'm more of a learner, and I learn all that I can about Pokémon. All the different types, what makes them so special, and, of course, learning how many there are in this world!" He smiled brightly at her, then continued. "Are you a new trainer? I don't want to tell you this, but if you are looking for a gym, you're going in the wrong direction."

"I know," Kriss admitted, feeling her face turn slightly red. "But Blaze wanted to go in this direction for some reason, I'm still not really sure but…we're here."

"Sometimes Pokémon have special reasons for choosing the paths that they take, and I am somewhat happy that you did," said Birch. "I haven't seen a new trainer in a good while, ever since that stupid Battle Academy sprouted up north of here. Of course, I haven't been up to much catching Pokémon these days, it is a lot more interesting in just studying them. Come though, I think I have some stuff that you would be interested in."

"Okay, as long as it takes me out of this forest," Kriss admitted, rubbing her neck with embarrassment. "We sort of got lost."

"No problem! I know the forest like the back of my hand, but it might be useful for you to catch a flying-type. They help greatly when you are in a situation like this," Birch said and lead her in the opposite direction of that she and Blaze were going. The two exchanged exasperated looks with each other, then followed after the professor.

"Holy Miltank," Kriss praised, amazed at what she was seeing. "This is your lab?"

"Yep!" Birch said, looking out at the colossal building in front of the two and the Torchic. "Many of the trainers that used to come here leave their Pokémon they are not using here. It's a perfect place as the forest and the plains around here are mostly human-free and perfectly capable of having all types of Pokémon living here. If you ever need to, you can as well."

"Thank you," Kriss said, watching as a Manectric and a Magneton went by, content in enjoying the sunshine falling down upon them. Somewhere above them a Taillow cawed sharply, and was answered in return by many other caws. Blaze looked at them all, clearly in awe like his trainer.

"Come on, the items are inside." said Birch, then lead the two into the lab. People in lab coats like Birch hurried by, all seeming busy but not too occupied to greet Birch and Kriss. Torchic hid behind one of Kriss' legs, peering out uncertainly at all the higher beings then him. She didn't say anything or act like she noticed, she didn't want Blaze's pride to be hurt.

Birch took her to some sort of filling room, with cabinets lining the walls all the way up to the ceiling. He went over to a specific one on the far side of the room, labeled "Empty P." Kriss glanced over his shoulder to see that it was full of pokéballs. He grabbed five of them and handed them over to Kriss. "Here, all new Pokémon trainers need at least some pokéballs to catch some more. Am I right?"

"Of course, but I don't have that much money," Kriss said, slightly crestfallen. "I have no way to pay you for these."

"Little lady," Birch said, laughing. "You can pay me by catching many different types and sending them here, I will just love to study them."

"Are you sure?" Kriss asked hesitantly, she didn't seem all that fair to her. I mean, he was the one giving her the pokéballs to catch the actual Pokémon with. All she really had to do was catch them, and how hard could that be. Later when she got a real taste of being a trainer, she would have been willing to slap herself because of her stupidity.

"Never more sure in my life, Kriss," Birch said, dropping them into her open hands. "All they were doing there was gaining dust. I have one more gift for you, then I'll send you back to where you came from. Don't want to be too far behind all your friends, now do you?"

"Of course not, sir," Kriss smiled, she was amazed. She never knew that such a happy and giving person could exist in such a world. He led her out of the room, then into another hallway that branched off from it. She stopped when Birch started to walk through it, her breath caught in her throat. Rows and rows of pokéballs were here, all resting on shelves. She had a feeling that they were not empty.

"An interesting sight, no?" Kriss noticed Birch ended with questions a lot, but all she could do was nod. "Also, this is just one of many. Sadly, most of them are just filled with, for lack of better term, ordinary Pokémon. It has been a very long time since I ever seen a rare one, that is why I was greatly pleased to see your Torchic."

"Blaze is a rare Pokémon?" asked Kriss, looking down at her Torchic with consideration. He grinned back, looking oh-too pleased with himself. "You're still a rat."

_I'm not a rat! _The comment was ever too clear, but she just grinned at him and followed Birch out of the pokéball-lined hallway. After a few dozen more hallways like such, they emerged into an office-like room. Kriss guessed that it was Birch's own, and was surprised at the messy state it was in. Professor Birch seemed, to her, of something as a neat freak.

"I know I have at least one left…" Birch said to himself, rummaging through the drawers of his desk then through some cabinets. "Ah! Here we are, here we are." He pulled out a strange device that Kriss' eyes lit upon with awe.

"It's a Pokédex," Kriss said, barely able to hold the glee in her voice as she stared at it. "Only a few trainers have one of those. I always wanted to have one-" then she remembered her manners, and to not be greedy, "-but I can't take it. It is too expensive of a device for me to take on my journey-"

"You sound terribly like a broken record," Birch said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling with an exasperated look. "Every update you make in this Pokédex will be directly sent to the main computer, which is right here." He pointed to a high-tech computer on his desk.

Kriss couldn't say no to this, and reached to grab it, but Birch held back. "One second, I need to add your personal information into it. This will count as your ID in many events, such as contests, gym battles, and, if you can manage and I'm sure you can, all the way through the Pokémon League." He asked her several questions like her birthday, hometown, parent's names, etc. After he finished, he finally gave it over to Kriss, whom couldn't hide her happiness of having such a device. "Thank you, thank you."

"No problem," Birch said, putting up a hand to silence her unending thanks. "Just make sure to stay safe, and always care for your Pokémon. Also, I would never mind a call here and then, I used to have to unplug my phone at night just to stop all the calls, but now I barely get any." He sighed.

"Of course, Professor! Not a problem," Kriss said, and with her pokéballs and Pokédex in her backpack, she couldn't help but to feel more prepared. She looked down at Blaze and gave him a determined look, "Ready to beat some gyms, Blaze?"

"Torchic!" He grinned, fierce pride upon his face. She laughed, and with another thanks, was speeding out the lab with Torchic at her side. Birch running after her with something in his hand, "Wait! Maybe you should take a map!"

**Ahh, Kriss has her very first Pokémon and, of course, her first classical "Get Lost in the Woods" scene. Hope you review! Thanks! I'm sorry that there wasn't a battle, but come on, had to put the basics in there. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I send out, Chapter Three! Use Fascinate, then Review Manipulator! Hehe, I'm sorry. I just had to do it. Enjoy! Also I got a reviewer! Thank you kindly for your words!**

"Sleeping on the ground isn't as fun as I thought it would be…" Kriss muttered as she rolled up her sleeping bag. Torchic just yawned in her face, and then brushed his plate clean of the few crumbs left from his breakfast. At least he knows how to clean up after himself, she thought to herself, then placed Blaze's plate into her bag, sandwiching it between a clean pair of pants and an extra blanket.

"Tor?" He suddenly turned to the left, head tilted to the side as if listening intently to something that Kriss didn't. She frowned at him, then glanced to where he was listening towards. A strange Pokémon was standing there, looking slightly confused. Well, Kriss guessed that the Pokémon was looking confused, his face was covered by a green covering. She had never seen a Pokémon such as this, and pulled out her Pokédex.

280 _Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if it senses hostility._

Kriss nodded her head as she read it, then glanced back to the Ralts. I want it, she thought to herself, eager to catch another Pokémon besides Blaze. As she felt the adrenaline starting to pump in her veins, the Ralts suddenly perked up and glanced in their direction. Then it bolted off into some shrubs.

"What? How…" She muttered to herself, then she looked back at the description the Pokédex gave her. "Oh, of course. He must of felt my eagerness to capture it. Come on, Blaze. I want it!"

Blaze nodded, and together they hurried off after it into the same brush that the Pokémon disappeared into. They soon caught up to it in a clearing, with thorn bushes on all sides which made the Ralts stop and turn around to face Kriss.

"This is our chance, Blaze!" She said, and Blaze nodded his head. He seemed all the much eager as Kriss was, and she felt a sense of pride from it. "Let's a go with an Ember!"

Blaze sent a bursting cascade of glowing embers out of his mouth and flew towards the Ralts. It cried out, then disappeared into thin air. It appeared slightly to the left, looking all the same, but in no fear of the quickly disappearing embers. Kriss blinked, she guessed that she had just seen the move Teleport.

"Okay, I see that is how you want to play," She said, narrowing her eyes at Ralts. "Blaze, use Peck, then another Ember!"

Blaze rushed forward, eager to strike at the Ralts. Torchic got up close, then Ralts vanished again, and once more appearing slightly to the left. This time, though, Blaze was ready, and was already sending another burst of hot embers at Ralts. It hit and it crashed to the ground, its cry of pain unsettling to Kriss, but it must be done. "Come on, one more Peck!"

Ralts struggled to get up, but Blaze struck at with his peck and it flew into a tree, then lay slump among its roots. Kriss smiled, then drew an empty pokéball from her belt and sent it out towards the weakened Ralts. It flew through the air and was only about a foot away from the Pokémon when it suddenly just stopped. Kriss blinked. It stopped…in midair.

"What the-"

Then with surprising speed it was sent flying back at her, and struck her in the stomach. With an "Oof!", she fell back on her rear and watched as a stranger Pokémon came in front of the injured Ralts. The two looked similar, but the newcomer was taller and more threatening. Blaze glared reproachfully at it, and gave out a mad bundle of chirps. _Hey! Only I can hit my trainer, it is my sacred right! _

Kriss, cradling the empty pokéball with one hand, pointed her Pokédex at the new Pokémon in the clearing.

281 _Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia is the evolved form of Ralts. It uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Kirlia uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery. _

"So Ralts turns into that?" Kriss asked herself, then remembered where she was. It most of been Kirlia who stopped her pokéball from catching Ralts. She wanted that Ralts. "Sorry, Kirlia. That Ralts is mine! Come on, Blaze, lets use Ember once more!"

"Torchic!" Withdrawing his head, he breathing in deeply, then sent out the same flurry of embers at the two Pokémon. Kirlia raised a hand, and the embers suddenly stopped in midair-just like Kriss' pokéball she had thrown. With another wave of its graceful hands, the embers were speeding in the opposite direction.

"Dodge!" Kriss cried, but Blaze already jumped up out of the wave of his own attack. The chick glared at the Kirlia, and with a loud chirp, dived down on to the Kirlia. It twirled away from the attack, but Blaze was persistent, and continued to Peck at the Kirlia. Kriss was amazed at the determination of her Pokémon, but was he tiring quickly and Kirlia was getting farther and farther away form him.

"Stop, Blaze!" Kriss commanded, and the Pokémon hesitated for a second, then stopped. He was breathing hard and his fur puffed out wildly. She thought quickly, while biting her lip. Blaze didn't know any moves, at this level, that dealt great damage to Kirlia, and he certainly couldn't use Ember. With a curse, she pointed at Kirlia. "Use scratch attack!"

Blaze jumped forward and, with his claw-like feet in front of him, slashed at Kirlia's face. It hit! Kirlia cried out and with a glare, disappeared. It reappeared next to Ralts, grabbed the injured Pokémon, then disappeared again. Kriss looked around, but she couldn't see the two anywhere near here. She sighed and plopped down onto her knees. She had failed, she couldn't even catch a simple Pokémon.

"Tor?" Blaze appeared at her side, looking at her with a quizzical expression on his cute face. She shook her head at him and looked down at the pokéball still clasped in her hand.

"I failed you, Blaze," She said, tears filling up her brown eyes. "You were great! I never knew that you could move so quickly, and that last Ember was simply amazing. But I was too slow, I couldn't think, and I failed for that."

"Torchic!" Blaze shook his head, and then went in a barrage of chirps. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and then returned the pokéball back on to her belt.

"I wish I could understand you sometimes," Kriss smiled, watery, at him. "But then again, you probably would be so sadistic that I would lose my mind. I know I'm being completely stupid over it, but all the same…. I guess we should carry on, we could probably make it back to Oldale Town by midday if we leave now. " She glanced back where the Ralts used to lay, the grass slightly charred around it.

"I really wanted that Ralts…."

Xxx (I forgot to do this on my last chapter and I was horrified at how it looked, so I apologize for it now. I could probably go back and change it, but I'm somewhat of a lazy person. Sorry!)

The Nurse Joy (the name all nurses at the Pokémon Center were called) at the Oldale Center looked at Kriss over the counter, a smile upon her benign face. "Hello, dear. Did you want something?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kriss said, and lifted up Blaze onto the counter. "I was wondering if you could heal my Pokémon without him being in his pokéball? He doesn't take to it very much."

"No worries, it isn't very common, but we are perfectly capable of doing it," said Nurse Joy, her eyes twinkling. "Just leave Torchic with us for about an hour and he should be ready-to-go. You can rest in the lounge, or drop by the cafeteria for some food. If you would like a room, it will be free for the first two nights, then you will have to pay a small fee to continue your stay."

"Okay, I'll take a room," Kriss said and put her down for only one night. She just wanted to let Blaze get better and rest in a real bed, then move on towards Petalburg. Saying farewell to Torchic for the moment, she went to rest in her room. She had already ate on the trip to Oldale Town and wasn't all that hungry, but her mind was buzzing.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see the Ralts laying on the ground and ready to catch. Then she saw the Kirlia twirling in front of it, and protecting it from Kriss' pokéball. _Why did the Kirlia just have to be there at the time! I would have a second Pokémon if it was for that dang Kirlia. _Kriss pondered at why she didn't want to catch Kirlia, instead of Ralts, but she had felt Ralts was more right for her. The Ralts was young and not all that experienced - just like Kriss. Kirlia seemed strong, and almost seemed parentally protective of Ralts.

"It's not fair," Kriss said, flopping down on the bed that was located in her small room. It only had a small desk, a closet, and a door leading to a bathroom, but she didn't care. All she wanted was that Ralts. Staring at the ceiling, where she could see light slowly fading out of the room as night began to fall, she came to conclusion.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to catch that Ralts! No matter what!"

Xx-xXx-xX

"Okay! Ralts has to be somewhere around here, right? What do you think, Blaze?" Kriss turned to her Pokémon, who just nodded his head. He was looking all around him, eyes intent for any signs of movement.

"Kirlia!"

Kriss spun so quickly around that she almost fell, but she caught her footing and saved herself from that embarrassment. Kirlia, the same one from earlier if Kriss was reading the distaste in its eyes, was standing before them, its hands out in front of it. Though she noticed that Kirlia looked tired, evidently still tired from the battle yesterday.

"If Kirlia is here, Ralts must not be that far off," Kriss thought aloud, and quickly turned to Blaze. "Scratch attack!"

The Torchic nodded and hurled himself at the Kirlia, his feet moving like scythes as he hit Kirlia. The Emotion Pokémon cried out, blocking its face with its arms, but Blaze kept the attack up. It took a step back, but fell back and sprawled on the dirt.

"Good job, Blaze. Now try an Ember!"

Blaze sent the fire attack and it struck Kirlia, directly. Kirlia cried out, panting hard, then weakly tired to get to its feet. Kriss was amazed at its determination, the poor Pokémon just didn't want to give in. Blaze puffed at it, and looked at Kriss for the command to finish Kirlia off. Though, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Blaze, but this fight is over. Even if Kirlia doesn't understand that," Kriss said, then shouldered her backpack more comfortably. "Come on, as I said, Ralts must be close."

"Kirlia! Kir!" It didn't want to give up, but it felt weakly down back to the ground, eyes closed. Kriss hurried over to it and scooped it up in her arms. The Kirlia didn't weight that much in her arms, as Kriss examined it closely. The fire attack didn't seem to have left any burns, but Kirlia was obviously worn out and the scratches were a fiery red.

"I think I have something in here," Kriss said, laying the Kirlia back down gently on the grass. She found a small little tube from a box, and placed it in a Potion Holder. She shook it up for a second, then sprayed some foul-smelling medicine upon Kirlia's wounds. Kirlia cried out weakly, probably because of the sting of the potion, but its eyes remained closed. Blaze watched this all, his head turning between Kriss and the Kirlia.

Kriss bit her lip, "We can't just leave Kirlia out here like this, Blaze. I mean, any sort of Pokémon could come and snatch it up. Maybe it has a home somewhere around here, lets go find it."

"Torchic!" Blaze's eyes meet her own, and she understood his question. _Why? You were just willing to battle it to capture Ralts. Why not just capture it?_

"Because I have a stupid conscience," Kriss explained as she rose to her feet, carrying the Kirlia as gently as she could without putting too much stress on the Pokémon. "I think this Kirlia watches over that Ralts, and who knows, maybe others. If we just took Kirlia away, they wouldn't stand a chance against other wild Pokémon."

"Tor…" He nodded his head, but he still looked slightly confused as they trudged off in the direction of where Kirlia first had appeared from the day before. Though they didn't walk that far, when suddenly Kriss felt a presence near her. It wasn't much, barely a faint tickle against the back of her neck, but she turned all the same and her eyes widened.

Three Kirlia and a Ralts were standing before her with a taller, stranger Pokémon standing behind them four. She, Kriss usually couldn't tell what gender a Pokémon was unless she spent time with it but she just knew that the Pokémon was a female, was tall and regal. Her eyes were proud, and they met Kriss without a waver.

_Hello._

Kriss blinked and she almost dropped Kirlia in surprise at the voice. It wasn't a sound, well, not a sound that her ears could pick up. It was as if the Pokémon could suddenly speak directly in Kriss' head.

"W-Who are you?" She tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but she didn't manage well, and the Pokémon's eyes glittered.

_My name would be very difficult for you to understand, but your race generally calls my kind 'Gardevoir.' I am the guardian of all these Pokémon before me, and the one that resides in your arms. I am curious. Most of your kind would of caught that Kirlia and make her their friend, but you do not so? She is wounded, and probably from your own Pokémon. Yet, I can detect medicine covering her wounds and you are the only one who could have given her such a thing. I do not understand._

"I did give her the medicine, and yes, it was me and Blaze who fought her," answered Kriss. "But I never really meant to catch Kirlia, it was Ralts that I wanted. This Kirlia protected a Ralts I fought yesterday, and I would of caught it too, but she intervened. I thought her as something of Ralts' mother or parent, and if I did catch her, then that Ralts would have been left parentless. And I didn't know, maybe Kirlia was watching over other Ralts. I couldn't have done that, even if I wanted such a strong Pokémon as Kirlia."

Gardevoir's eyes widened slightly, and didn't communicate for a second. When she did, it was slow as if she still couldn't believe her words. _You are an odd human, and I have seen many different kinds. Humans are puzzled and intrigued at all the different types of Pokémon, but what they don't understand is how many different types _your _race has. It makes me almost glad that I learned to communicate through my Psychic powers. _

_You are right in a sort of way, that young Kirlia does look after the Ralts, but not because she is the mother of them. No, Kirlia is far too young for that. She actually had just recently evolved into a Kirlia, and still felt a companionship with her previous friends, one in particular being a Ralts. She probably thoughts you were going to take her friend away from her._

Kriss gasped, then looked down at the Kirlia in her arms. She had opened her eyes and was looking directly into Kriss'. "So you did everything just to save a friend?" Kirlia nodded her head and put a hand to Kriss' face. Images flashed through Kriss' head, one of two Ralts playing together and having fun. Then of one of them staring into the water and the next second, with a brief flash of light, a Kirlia was reflected back. A sense of confusion and emptiness rippled through Kriss as she saw the last image, feelings that weren't her own.

Then it was gone, replaced by seeing herself and Blaze fighting against Ralts, Kirlia's friend. Anger flared through the image and Kriss let a breath out at the extremity of the feeling. One last picture flashed before Kriss' eyes. It was of her own face, looking worried as she picked up the viewer with such care. The emptiness and anger vanished and it was replaced with another emotion, stronger then anything Kriss had ever felt.

_Completeness._

Kriss did the only thing she could of, she pulled an empty pokéball from her belt and opened it in front of Kirlia. The Pokémon disappeared into its depths, and the ball shut close. It dinged the moment it was closed, and Kriss stared at it. She had, sort of, caught her first Pokémon.

She looked up to see Gardevoir's expression, fearful at what she might think, but she was glad to see that Pokémon looked pleased. _I always knew when Kirlia evolved somewhat early that she would be destined for greatness. Do not fear, I am not angry at you. It was Kirlia's choice, and I am proud of the decision that she had made. She will miss her friend Ralts, but eventually they would have had to depart from each other. Take care of her, Kriss. _Gardevoir turned to Blaze, who was silent and heard everything that was transpiring (Kriss assumed, seeing as he never question about it later), and said: _You are young as well, but care for my Kirlia, will you? She has not seen much of the world, and I will worry about her. Will you do such?_

Blaze nodded his head, puffed out his chest, and gave a very loud, "Torchic!"

_Good, and farewell. I hope to see you three again in the future…and with many others. Goodbye. _Gardevoir then turned away, and with a wave to bring all the Ralts and Kirlia close to her, she glided away. Kriss watched them until they disappeared into the thick foliage of the woods, then stared down at her caught Pokémon, then to Blaze.

"Looks like we have another member on our team, Blaze. What do you think?"

"Tor!" And Blaze smiled happily, the first one Kriss had ever seen on his face since she got him two days. Picking him up, and giving him a huge hug, they started on their way back to the Pokémon Center. "Maybe we will just spend one night more here."

**One of my favorite Pokémon is Gardevoir, so I just had to have Kriss get one of the pre-evolutions. I planned it to be a Ralts, but I felt a bond sprout up between Kriss and Kirlia. Thank you for reading, and I hope you hit that review button. See you, until next chapter!**


End file.
